I love you, not your brother
by Animegx43
Summary: A girl who claimed to of been in love with a boy, has actually been in love with his brother. What will come from this? -Just a oneshot-


I love you, not your brother.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not an official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series. No Characters belong to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Passion. Urges. Confusion. These are the elements that makes up love and romance. It'll make people do strange things. Things that not only a normal person wouldn't do, but also things they shouldn't do. And it could all be for something a person isn't sure they actually want. For example, a little girl could be in love with one boy, but really wants another instead.<p>

Little Isabella Gacria-Shapiro asked her old friend Ferb Fletcher to meet up with her. She needs to talk about something. Something very important.

"I'm so glad you came." Isabella said. "I've been trying to control myself to deal with this myself, but I just can't take it anymore! I have to talk to you!"

The skinny, green haired boy, who's known for only doing a few different kinds of faces a day, showed off an intrigued looking face to Isabella. He was interested to hear what the girl had to say.

"As you know, I've been trying to get your brother to fall for me for a long time. I've...been trying to get close to him...for a long time." She explained. "I know that this sounds wrong, but...I wasn't trying to build a relationship with him."

The silent Ferb, after hearing what Isabella just said, became more confused then ever. But Isabella said afterwards is what made it impossible for him to speak, even if he wanted to.

"I did it so I could get as close as possible to YOU! All this time, I haven't been i love with your brother. I've been in love with YOU!"

Ferb couldn't believe what she had just said. All this time...

"I know, I know. I'm making an idiot of myself. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you don't feel the same. After all, I try to avoid directly touching you. But, just know that I've always enjoyed it when we do. But..." The more she talked, the more interested Ferb had gotten. "I've dreamed of hugging you."

The emotion...the fear...the desire...

"On second thought, we should pretend we never had this conversation. I think I've said too-"

But, before she could finish her sentence, Ferb grabbed her arm, pulled her back, and dips her. Holding Isabella near the ground, supporting her with both of his arms. No one would've expected anything that's happened so far.

"I've always felt the same way." Ferb said. "All this time, I've had the urge to kiss you, my dear. This is because I've always loved you."

After hearing what Ferb said, Isabella started to blush, and even cried, after realizing how her beloved felt the very same way.

"Oh...I love you too!" Isabella answered. "I love you very much, Pa...Pa...uh..."

Something went wrong. Isabella began looking nervous. She slowly raises her head head, and began whispering something in Ferb's ear. What she was finished, Ferb became so shocked, so horrified, that she drops Isabella.

"YOU FORGOT MY CHARACTER'S NAME!"

"CUUUUUT!"

-rehersal ends-

Since Isabella forgot her line, the play's rehersal is forced to end suddenly. Which left the director, Irving, to become very angry at Isabella.

"Isabella, we've been over this!" Irving yelled in anger. "Ferb's name is Povenmire! Is that really so hard to forget?"

"Sorry Irving. It's just a wierd name." Isabella said with a sad look on her face.

"Ferb, you were fantastic! When we start it up again, do exactly what you did! But for now...everyone take 5! We'll finish my play, 'I love you, not your brother' afterwards."

Getting a break after forgetting her lines, Isabella went to get her lunchbox to get a quick snack. She started munching down on a candy bar, followed by actual crying. She did her best, acted her best, but was still yelled at for a small mistake.

"I thought you did awesome!"

Said by Isabella's true loved one, Phineas Flynn, who showed great support for her and knows that she'll be ready for the play's openning. Knowing that, Isabella smiled at Phineas, as well as blushing for real as well.

Jumping into his arms in happiness, she said..."Thanks Phineas! You're what's going to make me do it perfectly next time."

"I"m glad to be a help, Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry. I don't REALLY ship FerbBella. Just a little something I wrote with a trollface on.<strong>

**I was saving this idea for April Fools, but what the hell. I was in a good mood.**

**Comment and admit it if I got you! XD**


End file.
